Fatal Attraction
by LittleBirdSoarsOverEagle
Summary: AU. OOCness its a high school fic. RoyxEd : yaoi in later chapters read it please even though my summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

First Fullmetal Alchemist fic! R&R please:)

Disclaimer: i do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any FullMetal Characters.. I only own the english teacher and Seth.

I opened the door to mine and Al's new home. "Apartment, sweet, apartment!" I said in a sing-song voice to my younger brother. Alphonse just faintly smiled before walking through the door. Als been having a lot of issues since mom and dad died, he still thinks the car accident was his fault… I sighed and closed the door behind me. "Al get some clothes unpacked for tomorrow." I shouted down the hallway. "Ed I call this room, and why?" "Al I told you we're going to school tomorrow." "Oh… yeah." I saw Al duck his head back into the room . I looked at all the boxes in the living room that I had brought days previous. I sorted through them then there were three piles, ED'S ROOM, AL'S ROOM and Living Room, respectively. "Al! Come grab your boxes!" I said as I started to drag mine to my room. Al grabbed his grabbed as soon as I finished grabbing mine. I went straight to my bed and practically fell asleep on contact.

-Break-

I opened the door to my apartment and looked behind me, to no surprise Al wasn't there. "Al hurry up or your walking to school alone." "Ed! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Al suddenly appeared before me within seconds, "Lets go Ed." I closed the door behind us. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and we made our way to FullMetal High… What a stupid name for a school. "Ed?" "Hmm?" I answered, "Why do you think they call it Fullmetal High?" "Al, I honestly don't kno-Oh." We stood there staring at Fullmetal High which was quite literally made fully of metal, with the exception of windows. "Ed, it looks like a prison." Al said eyes wide. I just nodded before grabbing my brothers hand and pulling him into our new prison… I mean school. I had to practically drag Alphonse to the office where we got our schedules and books. They just happened to be exactly the same. Alphonse is actually one year younger than me but his birthday is placed just right that he's in the same grade as me. Since we're in the same grade and lockers are assigned by grade and name, we share a locker. We walked up to locker 877 and put in the combination 28-37-23 (a/n that's my locker and combJ). The locker was opened and we put in our backpacks and grabbed out books for first hour. "Ed, I'm nervous.." I turned to him as we made our way towards the stairs "Al, don't worry." I ruffled his hair and gave him a little hug. We walked up the stairs and found the class. We stood at the door. (Al= italicized, Ed= bold)

"_You open it."_

"**No you open it."**

"_You."_

"**You do it or your grounded."**

"_Damn you just had to be born first."_

"**Ha ha."**

Alphonse opened the door and we were met with the eyes of around 24 student and one adult. "Oh you two must be the new students. Class these are your new classmates the Elric brothers." said the blonde bimbo regarded as a teacher. Alphonse smiled and waved "I'm Alphonse Elric." I assumed that I should say my name. I just nodded my head to the class "I'm Edward Elric." Class is there anything you would like to ask?" About four hands shot up.

"Are you twins?" "No." Al answered with a smile.

"Who's older?" I answered this one "I am." Nearly everyone gave a questioning look because I was at least 6 inches shorter than Al.

"Are you single?" This question was asked by two girls at the same time but the questions were directed at me and Al. He answered first "Yup, but I'm gay so…" one of the girls smiles turned into a frown. The other girl was still smiling happily at me. "Umm… Yeah but I'm gay too. And no we don't do none of that incest shit." ' Fuck.. I need to watch my language' I thought as the teacher glared at me. The girls smile faltered.

"Why are you such a shrimp?" I clenched my hands into fists at the word and looked at the asker of the question. He had dark hair and dark eyes an overall look of pure seduction. Sex on legs. I was practically drooling when I looked at him but before I could ravish him with my eyes I remembered the task at hand. "What did you say?" I said through gritted teeth my words dripping with rage. The dark haired boy smirked, "you heard me, I said ' Why. Are. You. Such. A. Shrimp?'" I took a step forward but before I could take a second Alphonse grabbed my arm. "Ed, don't.." I realized the room was as quiet as death. "Ehm." the teacher got mine and Al's attention. "Ed you take the seat in front of Roy and Al you taker the seat to the left of Ed please , Mr. Mustang would you raise your hand so they know where to sit?" I turned to see the black haired boy that called me a shrimp smiling. Al sighed and I raised me eyes. The dark haired boys arm was sticking straight up into the air. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: i do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any FullMetal Characters.. I only own the english teacher and Seth.

1st hour was torturous. Roy… Roy Mustang, I curse that name. The entire 90 minute class he would flick my head, kick my legs, and pull on my braid I mean seriously what grade are we in? According to Roy its 2nd. Ugh that stupid boy! Al stared at me as I thought to myself. "Ed are you ok?" "I'm fine Al." I growled slamming the locker closed. I looked down at my schedule.

English

Physics

Art

Gym

Ew physics… lets just get this over with, "Ed watch out!" I looked up in time to slam my face into something soft yet firm. "Eeep!" I said just as my face made contact. I pulled away and looked up into those dark eyes that I hated so much. "Fucking Roy…" I said giving him a bone chilling glare. He nodded at me, "Shrimp." I pulled back my arm and slapped him across the face. Alphonse stared at me eyes wide. Roy smiled at me before grabbing the end of my braid and pulling my head back so he was looking down straight into my eyes. "Listen shrimp.." but he stopped talking as his hand slipped off my braid pulling my hair tie off with it. My braid came undone and my silky hair framed my face. No fucking way. Al's eyes got visibly wider than before and his jaw dropped "No one undo's my fucking braid!" I screeched before pulling my arm back ready to punch. He stood there in shock but before I could throw my punch Alphonse grabbed the hair tie and yanked my arm down before quickly braiding my hair and pulling me into a hug whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I felt a few tears slip down my face as I stroked my braid. Forgetting the other people Al picked me up bridal style my head still buried in his chest.

Alphonse stepped over to Roy. "Don't ever do that again if you value living." I heard Roys friends as we walked away.

"Dude was the blonde one crying?

"That was crazy…"

I turned my head and met the eyes of Roy and his four friends. Roy's mouth was wide agape. He frowned at something his friend said. Roy slammed him against the lockers and shouted, "Shut the fuck up!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on the couch eyes swollen from crying. "Ed! Get up for school." I wiped the sleep out of my eyes before yawning and getting up. Wait a second…. We skipped 3 out of four classes! I sighed, 'Well it can't be helped'. I got up and made breakfast. We sat there eating bacon, toast, and eggs. "Ed are you ever gonna tell me why you freak out when your braids undone?" I sighed deeply and set down my toast. "Al you know I don't want to talk about it." 'I could never tell Al about what he did to me.' I thought as we finished our breakfast.

I hopped into the shower and undid my braid so I could wash my hair. I poured a decent amount of shampoo into my hand and began to lather my hair. As I washed my hair I could hear his voice.

"_Such pretty golden locks Edward… why do you always wear a braid? I would love to see it undone framing your beautiful face. I sight like that would have everyone swooning over you, even the men…"_

I rinsed my hair, the water dripping down my face disguising my tears. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked to my room and put on my clothes then called Alphonse into my room. "What do you want Ed… Oh!" he saw my tangled mess of hair and grabbed a brush. He sat behind me on the bed and began to run the brush through my knots. Al is the only one allowed to touch me because he would never hurt me… anyone else and I would freak. After Al finished brushing my hair he ran his fingers through it and began to braid it. He finished and left to go take his shower. He came back 10 minutes later dressed and ready to leave. We grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door. We made it to school and went to our locker grabbing our books for English. Great fucking first hour with Roy…

We walked into class and there he sat. Roy-Fucking-Mustang. I prepared about 20 comebacks incase he brought up anything about yesterday but surprisingly he just stared at me. I took my seat and to my displeasure he was still staring at me. "What are you staring at pony boy!" I yelled and everyone in class jerked in surprise but he just sat there twiddling his thumbs. I turned around and faced the front and the teacher started the lesson. About half way through class I heard a 'psst' noise come from Roy. I turned around but my murderous glare didn't phase him. "Umm, well I just wanted to apologize about undoing your braid yesterday, I didn't mean to pull off the hair tie and you flipped out… So um sorry." I was utterly shocked, he apologized… I was about to smile but before I could he quickly added "But your still a shrimp…" he smirked as my face turned into a scowl. As I began to turn around I swear he said "He's cute when he's mad…" I couldn't help but whip my body around before screaming, "What did you just say?" the class was awkwardly quiet and I saw Roy blush, what the fuck? " Mr. Mustang, , after school detention today. The bell rang and she handed us the slips. Everyone left the class single file.


	4. Please sign!

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

LittleBirdSoarsOverEagle


	5. Chapter 4

Alphonse grabbed his books for physics as I put my English book away. He handed me my book, closed the locker and we made our way down the hallway. Al sighed "Hopefully we actually make it to class today." I gave him a confused look but before I could ask him what he meant my face collided with something oddly familiar. I heard a chuckle. I knew that chuckle all too well. "Pony boy" I said through clenched teeth. "Shrimp we need to stop meeting like this." "Shut the fuck up Roy." I replied with a snarl. I looked over to see the exact same people as yesterday. "Déjà vu." said Al with a chuckle. One of Roy's friend smiled at Alphose and he blushed. " Jesus Al what are you a girl?" I said giving my brother a wink. The guy who smiled at Al was checking him out.

"Shrimp, that's the second time you've bumped into me, I think I deserve a an apology." God damn it. "Whatever… I'm sorry" I said before turning to walk away. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ed…I wasn't thinking of a verbal apology." 'Fuck' "More of a, something to compensate for my troubles." I rolled my eyes "Too bad, I'm fucking broke." Roy laughed and damn was it sexy… I mean… what. "I don't want money!" he said still laughing. "Well by all means… what the fuck do you want?" I said partially annoyed. "A kiss from you…" 'He's gotta be kidding me…' Al giggled, Roy smirked, Roy's friends gaped, and I stood there completely shocked. Alphonse walked over to me and whispered into my ear "C'mon Ed, its obvious you like him just do it." "FUCK NO!" I shouted at Al. He bagan talking again, this time out loud, "Just do it big bro." Wow even my own brothers against me here. I smirked "Ok… Alphonse," Al hates when I call him that in public. "I'll kiss Roy if you kiss him!" I pointed to the guy who checked Al out. Al gave me a look of hate. I knew he was pissed… he's never been kissed. 'I'M EVIL!' Alphonse's look of hate changed to a smirk "Ok… Edward." he started to walk over to the guy I pointed at, as he got close an idea stuck me. "Don't forget to use tongue Al!" I knew that would stop Al in his tracks… which it did. I heard him whisper "Asshole, what a fucking dickhead." he turned around and looked at me before winking "Only if you do it too!" he grabbed the guy and pulled him into a heated kiss. Fuck. Al actually did it. About 30 seconds later Al pulled away. "Congrats you lost your kissing virginity." I said annoyed. Al chuckled as the guy he kissed gave him a questioning look. Fuck, I cant believe I have to kiss Roy… shifted my weight from my left foot to my right looking at the hall, the floor, everything but Roy. "Ahem… Big brother I believe its your turn…" I slowly inched my way next to Roy. Fuck! I don't want to do this even if he is really really attractive! "Don't forget tongue Ed." " Shut the fuck up Al!" I was right in front of Roy. "Lets get this over with."


	6. Chapter 5

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. He bent down a little so I could reach his lips easier. I brought my lips up to his and gently brushed them together. It sent a jolt of electricity through my body and I pressed my lips harder to his. He licked my bottom lip and began to nibble on it. I opened my mouth letting in his tongue. My body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly my back was pressed up something that I assume was a locker, and my legs were wrapped around Roy's waist. Our tongues fought for dominance but his won. He titled he my head up and deepened the kiss causing me to moan. Fuck… I felt him smirk into our kiss as I continued to moan. I could feel the heat in my pants, he pressed me harder against the locker our clothed erections rubbing together. "OI. STOP HAVING SEX IN THE HALLWAY!" Al shouted. Roy pulled away from the kiss before setting me down. "See you in detention." He said with a wink as he walked away. The bell rang and everyone left their classes. Al sighed, "One day we might actually make it to Physics… but my dear brother, that day is not today…" I just rolled my eyes as we headed to lunch.


	7. Chapter 6

Newest chapter of Fatal Attraction! I would like to thank my new beta Midnight-Kitsune11 :)

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!

Alphonse and I walked into the cafeteria and got into the lunch line. After grabbing our lunch, Al pulled me by the wrist and dragged me over to a table.

"Where the hell are you taking me? AL!"  
Suddenly I was pushed down into a seat and was glaring at my brother. He smiled and nodded his head toward my right. I turned to find a very confused looking Roy.  
"No fucking way." I said to Al, then noticed that to his right sat the boy he had made out with. Al was cuddled close to him and blushing.  
"Fine…"  
"Yay!" He yelled as he cuddled into the boy's arm. I gave him the typical hurt-my-brother-and-I'll-castrate-you-with-a-rusty-chainsaw look and went back to my food. I picked up a fry and slowly began to nibble on it as I felt arms encircle my waist.  
"What the fu-" Roy laughed at my surprise. "Don't do that pony boy! You scared the fuck out of me." He nuzzled his face into my neck and damn did it feel nice. I continued to eat as Roy kissed along my neck. Oh god. I glared daggers at Roy. He just chuckled and pulled me into his chest. I inhaled. Roy smelled nice, like rain and leather. I somehow felt safe… I nuzzled closer as I breathed in his addictive scent.

The bell rang and I left Roy's embrace. Holy shit… I just hugged Roy for almost the entire lunch period... and I'm still hungry. Roy smiled at me.  
"See ya later shrimp!"  
Instead of yelling per usual, I blushed at the comment.  
"Aww, does big brother have a crush?" Al said in a childish tone.  
"Shut up Al!"  
He rolled his eyes and exchanged numbers with the boy he was just cuddling. The boy left- turns out his name is Seth- and Al and I walked to art. We opened the door and were greeted by the teacher.  
"Ah how nice of you two to join us!" He said happily. "I'm Mr. Rayner and welcome to art."  
"Al." My brother said as he pointed to himself "Ed."  
I raised my eyes to see Roy. Is he following me? Al and I walked to the back of the class and sat at an empty table.  
"Ok class, I would like you to draw the person next to you." Mr. Rayner said as he handed Ed and Al their sketchbooks.

I sighed, "Shit. Drawing is hard." I said as I looked over my work.  
"It probably isn't that bad." Al said optimistically.  
I laughed. "Oh really?"  
I turned the sketchpad so the picture was facing him.  
"Is that an octopus eating a baby rhino?" He asked.  
"NO! It's you!" I set it on the desk.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Roy staring at my picture.  
"I thought you were drawing Al, not a rhino-eating octopus."  
"That's what I thought it was!" Al yelled as he raised his hand and gave Roy a high five.  
"No! No! No! Al do not fraternize with the enemy!" I cried out as they laughed about something Roy had said.  
"Ed… that sounded really lame." Alphonse said with a giggle.  
"What ever!" The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and left the two idiots to their jokes.


End file.
